Can't stop the Rain
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Durch den Krieg hat Harry scheinbar alles verloren. Er geht in die Muggelwelt und zieht sich von allem zurück. Nach zwei Jahren in Einsamkeit entdeckt er plötzlich etwas, dass ihm die Hoffnung gibt, doch noch glücklich zu werden. Slash! HP/SS
1. Part 1

Hey, leute!

Hier kommt mal wieder was neues von mir! Bei 'Eine neue Familie - Ein ganz neues Leben' komm ich momentan gar nicht weiter... aber da das letzte chap durchaus kein Cliffi ist, sondern da eigentlich ja auch nur ein Epilog dahinter kommen könnte, setz ich mich deswegen lieber nicht zu sehr unter Druck. :)

so, jetzt ein paar Infos zu der Story:

Autor: Silbernewolfsfrau

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, bis auf die Idee! Die Figuren gehen alle auf J.K.R. zurück!

Summary: Ringe sind ein Zeichen der Liebe. Sind es dazu noch Eheringe, dann der ewigen Liebe. Ein Ring geht verloren und wird erst nach langer Zeit wiedergefunden. Kann sich die Liebe wieder vereinigen?

Warning: Slash! Don't like it, don't read it! + kleiner Taschentuch-Alarm ;)

Pairing: HP/SS

Kapitel: 1/2

Status: bereits abgeschlossen

Beta: keine

Kritiker: xNuitx (_lach_ hab dich lieb!!)

Idee: is mir gekommen, als ich '_Can't stop the Rain_' von Cascada gehört hab... daher auch der Titel... ;)

so, jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß:

* * *

**Can't stop the Rain**

**Part 1**

Ruhig stand Harry da. Das blutverschmierte Schwert in der einen und den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. Unaufhaltsam prasselte der Regen auf ihn nieder. Auf ihn und die Leiche Voldemorts zu seinen Füßen. Die einzigen Geräusche, die er über den Regen hinweg vernahm, waren vereinzeltes Rufen, Schreien oder Wimmern. Die Laute der Verletzten, mit denen das Schlachtfeld übersäht war. Könnten die Leichen, die überall zu sehen waren, noch einen Laut von sich geben, wäre es bei weitem nicht so ruhig.

Mit einem leeren Blick sah der Dunkelhaarige in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie hatten gewonnen. Der grausame Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser war endlich beendet. Doch zu welchem Preis? Überlebende auf beiden Seiten gab es viele. Unverletzt war jedoch niemand von ihnen. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch nur die Hälfte von ihnen die kommende Nacht überleben würde. Wenn also so viele Menschen gestorben waren und noch sterben würden…. Hatte es sich da wirklich gelohnt, zu kämpfen? Wären sie nicht besser dran gewesen, hätte eine Seite aufgegeben und sich der anderen untergeordnet? So viele Menschen, die es einfach nicht verdient hatten, zu sterben, könnten dann heute noch am Leben sein.

Seine Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem Ereignis vor zwei Monaten zurück, welches zum Tod seiner beiden besten Freunde geführt hatte. Hermine und er hatten am See von Hogwarts gesessen und einfach nur die Stille genossen. Ron hatte noch nachkommen wollen. Im Schloss herrschte zu dem Zeitpunkt Hochbetrieb, da alle sich auf den baldigen, letzten Kampf vorbereiteten. Sie hatten einfach nur eine kleine Auszeit nach monatelangem, harten Training gebraucht. Doch diese sollte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden.

Bis heute wusste niemand, wie sie es geschafft hatten, auf das eigentlich gesicherte Gelände zu gelangen. Die zehn Todesser überraschten sie völlig. Sie hatten sich einigermaßen sicher gefühlt in und um Hogwarts herum. Bis zu diesem Moment.

Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass irgendjemand das Geschehen mitbekommen und gleich Alarm geschlagen hatte. Sofort war man ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt. Doch es war im Endeffekt zu spät gewesen. Sie hatten die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler schwer verletzt, ehe sie sich daran machten, mit ihnen zu fliehen. Harry wurde zurückgelassen, da dieser sich mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand hatte befreien können, ehe er für zwei Tage das Bewusstsein verlor. Hermine überlebte diesen Tag nicht. Und auch Ron, ihr Verlobter, wurde an diesem Tag getötet.

Er befand sich unter der Gruppe, die losgestürmt war, um zu helfen. Als er sah, wie seine Verlobte in den Verbotenen Wald geschleppt wurde, um von dort aus zu disapparieren, zögerte er nicht lange und folgte den Todessern. Noch am selben Abend fand man die Leichen des jungen Paares. Selbst ein Gryffindor, war er auch noch so stark und mutig, konnte es nicht mit einer solchen Überzahl aufnehmen. Vor allem nicht, wenn er gerade erst ein ermüdendes und kraftraubendes Training hinter sich hatte.

Als Harry dann aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wieder aufgewacht war, hatte Dumbledore neben seinem Bett gesessen. Er hatte alt ausgesehen und das immer anwesende Funkeln in seinen Augen war längst verschwunden gewesen. Auch an ihm war dieser Krieg nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.

Er war es, der ihm vom Tod seiner besten Freunde berichtete. Und er war es, der ihm nicht mal 24 Stunden später vom Verschwinden seines Ehemannes erzählte. Er sei von einem Auftrag nicht wiedergekommen und man habe nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seit er vor einigen Tagen aufgebrochen war. Weitere 72 Stunden später erklärte Dumbledore ihn für Tot. Und zerstörte damit Harrys letzten Halt.

Wie eine Puppe hatte er sich bis an seine Grenzen getrieben, hatte auf die finale Schlacht hingearbeitet, nur um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Es war ihm egal gewesen, ob er starb. Es war ihm egal gewesen, ob er Voldemort mit sich nahm oder ob dieser überlebte. Er wollte nur endlich seinen Frieden.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel das Schwert Gryffindors aus seinen eiskalten Händen. Sein Zauberstab landete daneben. Er hatte keinen Nutzen mehr dafür. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, das er tatsächlich überlebte, hatte er sich bereits in den letzten Tagen unbemerkt um eine Wohnung in der Muggelwelt gekümmert. Er hatte seinem Verlies eine genügend große Summe entnommen und in Muggelgeld umgewandelt, um erst einmal für ein, zwei Jahre über die Runden zu kommen. Den Rest, so hatte er es veranlasst, würde Kriegswaisen gespendet werden. Und wenn man sich hier, auf diesem Schlachtfeld, mal genauer umsah, war klar, dass dieses Geld in nächster Zeit dringend benötigt werden würde.

Ohne seiner Umgebung noch einen letzten Blick zu schenken, disapparierte er und tauchte in einer spärlich eingerichteten Wohnung wieder auf. Es war nichts besonderes, doch es würde reichen, um zu existieren. Mehr wollte er sowieso nicht mehr.

Langsam, mit monotonen Bewegungen, zog er sich aus, nahm seine abgelegte Kleidung und trat auf einen kleinen Wandschrank zu. Er öffnete diesen und holte eine Kiste hervor, in der sich bereits seine Fotoalben, der Umhang seines Vaters und in geschrumpfter Form der Feuerblitz befanden. Nun faltete er seine Kleidung ordentlich und legte sie obenauf. Er hob den Deckel, schob die Kiste wieder in den hintersten Winkel und schloss die Tür. Was er dabei nicht bemerkte, war ein silbrig glänzender Ring, der aus der Tasche seines blutverschmierten Umhangs rutschte und in der Ecke der Kiste liegen blieb. An diesem war eine kleine Notiz befestigt.

Schweigend stieg Harry unter die Dusche und genoss das heiße Wasser, welches auf ihn niederprasselte. Mit einem zittrigen Seufzen fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und stockte für einen Moment, als er den Ring an seinem Ringfinger bemerkte. Silbern blitzte er ihm frech entgegen und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten ließ er seinen Gefühlen der Trauer, Wut und der Leere freien Lauf. Schluchzend brach er in der zu engen Duschkabine zusammen.

Es dauerte lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

XXX

Zur gleichen Zeit humpelte eine Gestalt, durch einen Umhang verhüllt, über das Schlachtfeld, welches Harry gerade erst verlassen hatte und sah sich hektisch suchend um.

Schließlich gelangte er zu einer kleinen Anhöhe, auf der er die Leiche des Dunklen Lords entdeckte. Ein grimmiges Lächeln wurde durch die Kapuze des Fremden versteckt.

„Also hat er es tatsächlich geschafft.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Man hörte ihm an, dass er länger nicht gesprochen hatte.

Er machte zwei weitere, schwerfällige Schritte nach vorne und sackte dann mit einem Schmerzenslaut zusammen, als er den Zauberstab entdeckte, der knappe zwei Meter neben der Leiche lag und dennoch nicht zu ihr gehörte. Ob der Laut physischen oder doch eher psychischen Schmerzen entsprang, vermochte man nicht zu sagen.

Der peitschende Regen suchte sich diesen Augenblick aus, um ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zu reißen und erschöpfte, hoffnungslose, schwarze Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

„Harry, wo bist du?"

* * *

So, das wars auch schon...

den zweiten und auch letzten Teil werd ich nächste woche hochladen. :)

Review?

lg, wölfin


	2. Part 2

Huhu!

so, hier kommt wie versprochen der zweite Teil... )

aber erst einmal ein ganz großes Danke für die lieben Kommis. Ärgert mich zwar schon ein bisschen, dass 5 Leute diese Story auf ihren Favos bzw. ihren Alerts haben und nur 2 davon sich getraut haben, mir ein Review zu schreiben, aber was solls...

_die 2 Kommischreiber mal fest knuddel und ihnen nen dicken Kuchen vor die Nase stell_ )

so und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Can't stop the Rain**

**Part 2**

_2 Jahre später_

„Na dann, Evans. Wir sehen uns am Montag!"

„Ja, alles klar.", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Mann mit einem Gähnen, hob seine Hand zum Gruß und marschierte die dunkle Gasse entlang, während sein Arbeitskollege in die andere Richtung verschwand.

Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und die Kapuze auf dem Kopf, beeilte er sich, nach Hause zu kommen, ehe der Regen ihn noch ganz durchnässte.

„Das ich auch immer vergesse, einen Schirm mitzunehmen.", grummelte er ärgerlich vor sich hin und wich der nächsten, großen Pfütze aus. Seine Schuhe waren nun wirklich nicht in einem so guten Zustand, dass er damit einfach durch sie hindurch laufen könnte, ohne nasse Socken zu kriegen.

Das Geld, das er vor nun knapp zwei Jahren mit in die Muggelwelt genommen hatte, hatte bis vor 5 Monaten gereicht. Hatte er in diesen eineinhalb Jahren seine Wohnung nur sehr selten verlassen und wenn überhaupt nur mit den Kassiererinnen in dem Supermarkt um die Ecke Kontakt gehabt, musste er sich schließlich einen Job suchen, um wieder an Geld zu kommen.

So hatte er sich dann unwillig auf die Suche gemacht und war fast sofort in einer kleinen, unscheinbaren, aber dennoch gut besuchten Kneipe fündig geworden, in der er nun fünf Tage die Woche kellnerte.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf, warf sie dann hinter sich zu und hing den Schlüsselbund an dem Harken zu seiner Linken auf. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, das Licht einzuschalten, ging er ins Schlafzimmer, schälte sich aus seinen Klamotten und ließ sich einfach nur müde ins Bett fallen.

Mit starrem Blick sah er an die gegenüberliegende Wand und versuchte, einfach nur an gar nichts zu denken. Nachts war es immer am Schlimmsten. Denn da hatte er nichts, um sich abzulenken. Nichts, dass die Bilder und Gedanken aus seiner Vergangenheit von ihm fernhielt. Nichts, was seine Gefühle irgendwo wegsperrte.

Er hatte sich hier, in der Muggelwelt, ein Leben aufgebaut. Ein Leben als Harry Evans. Oder zumindest das, was er als Leben bezeichnete. Bevor er den Job als Kellner hatte, saß er beinahe den ganzen Tag nur apathisch in seiner Wohnung und starrte an die Wand. Meist stand er nicht einmal auf, sondern blieb einfach nur im Bett liegen.

Als er vom Tod der drei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, war etwas in ihm gestorben. Etwas, dass er wohl nie wieder zurückbekommen würde. Der Wille zu Leben.

Dennoch… sich umzubringen, brachte er einfach nicht fertig. Er hatte seinem Geliebten damals versprechen müssen, weiterzuleben, ganz egal was passierte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er den Ring an seinem Finger sah, erinnerte er sich daran. Erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich er gewesen war, bei ihrer Hochzeit. Als der Krieg noch nicht so grausam ausgebrochen war, als er noch Träume hatte. Als sie noch zusammen waren. Als seine bessere Hälfte noch lebte.

Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Schwarze Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen und eine samtige Stimme, die seinen Namen hauchte, begleiteten ihn ins Land der Träume.

--

Verärgert vor sich hinfluchend, trat Severus Snape von dem rauchenden Kessel zurück und ließ mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes den blubbernden Inhalt verschwinden. Bereits seit drei Monaten saß er nun daran, den Wolfbanntrank zu verbessern und zu revolutionieren, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Irgendwas machte er falsch, aber er wusste einfach nicht was.

Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und wandte sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab. Heute würde er so oder so zu nichts mehr kommen. Musste er morgen halt wieder von vorne anfangen. Genau, wie die letzten Male auch. Wieder seufzte er.

Er verließ den, in ein Labor umgebauten, Keller und trat in die Küche, um sich einen heißen Tee zu machen. Den hatte er nun wirklich bitter nötig. Langsam aber sicher stand er unter Zeitdruck, denn das Institut, für welches er in der Forschungsabteilung arbeitete, erwartete in spätestens zwei Monaten einen Trank, der um einiges besser war, als der bisherige Wolfsbanntrank. Und da er es, wie üblich, abgelehnt hatte, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, musste er alles allein machen.

Nachdem er in Großbritannien nun als Tot galt, war er nicht länger dort geblieben. Er hatte nach der finalen Schlacht damals eine Woche in einem dreckigen und ominösen Hotel der Nockturngasse gelebt und hatte sich dann einen internationalen Portschlüssel nach Amerika beschafft. Nun lebte er hier, immer noch mit seinem richtigen Namen. Die Leute hier in Amerika interessierten sich nicht dafür, woher man kam oder wer man früher gewesen ist. Sie interessierten sich nur dafür, dass er nichts Illegales tat und sauber seiner Arbeit nachkam. Einen Nachweis für seinen Master in Tränke hatte er leicht vorbringen können. So konnte er endlich seine Leidenschaft, das Forschen, zu seinem Beruf machen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen linken Ringfinger. Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, als er an diesem noch einen silbernen Ring getragen hatte. Es war auch nach zwei Jahren noch immer ungewohnt, das kleine Gewicht nicht mehr zu spüren. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse zurück, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er diesen freiwillig aufgab. Allerdings hätte er nie gedacht, ihn für eine so lange Zeit oder gar für immer aufzugeben.

Dumbledore hatte ihm mal wieder einen Auftrag gegeben, für den er Hogwarts hatte verlassen müssen. Seit sein Geliebter und er ihre Beziehung und später Heirat öffentlich gemacht hatten, war er als Spion nutzlos gewesen. Voldemort hätte ihn entweder sofort für seinen Verrat getötet oder gefangen genommen, um seinen Partner in eine Falle zu locken. So lautete sein Auftrag also nur, ein paar seiner alten Informanten aufzusuchen und mit Hilfe immenser Bestechungsgelder wichtige Informationen aus diesen heraus zu bekommen.

Laut Plan hätte er nach ein paar Tagen wieder in Hogwarts sein müssen. Doch es lief nicht nach Plan.

Einer seiner ehemaligen Informanten verriet ihn an Voldemort, woraufhin er gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde. Er wurde in einer der unzähligen Kerkerzellen von Slytherin Manor festgehalten. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte weder vor, ihn zu töten, noch ihn als Köder zu benutzen. Vielmehr genoss er es, Severus über den Zustand seines Ehemannes auf dem Laufenden zu halten. So erfuhr er damals vom Tod seiner beiden besten Freunde und auch, wie er selbst für Tot erklärt worden war. Genüsslich folterte Voldemort ihn und erzählte ihm dabei, wie seelisch kaputt sein Partner erschien, wie monoton und apathisch er nun wirkte.

Doch irgendwann kam Voldemort nicht mehr zu ihm. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf den finalen Kampf vorzubereiten, welchen er schon bis ins kleinste Detail geplant hatte. Da hatte er keine Zeit, sich um einen dreckigen Verräter zu kümmern, der ihm sowieso keine wichtigen und neuen Informationen geben würde.

Peter Pettigrew wurde damit beauftragt, den Gefangenen zu bewachen. Am Tag der Schlacht dann, ließ die Ratte den Tränkemeister frei. Das Einzige, was er dabei sagte war: „Richte Potter aus, meine Schuld ist hiermit beglichen!" Er reichte ihm noch seinen Zauberstab, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand dann.

So war Severus damals entkommen. Trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes machte er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Als er die dortige Verwüstung gesehen hatte und bemerkte, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorüber war, hatte er sich zurückgezogen. In seiner Verfassung hätte er sowieso nichts ausrichten können und er bevorzugte es, am Leben zu bleiben. So schlich er am Rande des Schlachtfeldes herum und versuchte, seinen Partner auszumachen.

Irgendwann war ihm dann die spezielle Funktion, die er den Eheringen eingefügt hatte, eingefallen. So beschwor er ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb eine kurze Notiz, welche er dann an seinem Ring, welchen er nur mit schweren Herzen abnahm, befestigte. Dann sprach er eine kurze, lateinische Formel und sein Ring verschwand. So wie der Zauber wirkte, sollte er nun an einem sicheren Ort, vorzugsweise eine Jacken- oder Hosentasche, des Trägers des Gegenstückes auftauchen.

Er hatte damals gehofft, ja, sogar geglaubt, dass sein Partner ihn finden würde. Hatte er dem Ring doch die Funktion eines Portschlüssels direkt zu ihm gegeben. Jedoch hatte er ihn nicht einmal auch nur berührt, ein weiterer, kleiner nützlicher Überwachungszauber, der bisher noch nicht angeschlagen war, bewies ihm das.

Für ihn war die Sache somit nach mittlerweile zwei Jahren mehr als klar. Sein Ehemann war tot. Er hatte die Schlacht damals wohl nicht lange überlebt. Wahrscheinlich war er hinterher seinen Verletzungen erlegen.

Und das war es, was Severus noch bis heute Alpträume bescherte. Regelmäßig sah er in seinen Träumen, wie sein Partner einsam und verlassen in irgendeiner Gasse starb. Wie er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und nach ihm rief, ihm vorwarf, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben, ihn allein gelassen zu haben. Immer wieder sah er diese einst so wunderschönen, ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen, wie sie ihn voller Enttäuschung, Vorwurf und Schmerz ansahen.

Es gab kaum eine Nacht, in der er ruhig schlafen konnte. Noch immer liebte er seinen Geliebten, noch immer verzehrte sich seine Seele nach ihm, wollte und konnte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass er längst tot war. Noch immer glaubte er tief in seinem Herzen nicht an seinen Tod.

--

Mit Bedacht und vorsichtigen Bewegungen, holte Harry die alte, verstaubte Kiste aus dem kleinen Wandschrank hervor, die er vor zwei Jahren dort deponiert hatte. Mit zitternden Händen trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf seinem Bett ab, ehe er sich im Schneidersitz vor sie niederließ.

Nach einem sehr aufwühlenden Traum letzte Nacht hatte er nun endlich seinen einst so berühmten Gryffindormut zusammen gekratzt und sich vorgenommen, seine Fotoalben durchzugehen. Das, welches er damals im ersten Jahr von Hagrid bekommen hatte und noch mehr das, welches er, sein Partner und seine Freunde selbst zusammengestellt hatten. Nun würde er endlich wieder ihre Gesichter sehen, wie sie ihn anlachten und ihm zuwinkten, anstatt sich immer nur ihre leblosen und starren Gesichter im Traum vorzustellen.

Da die Alben jedoch, wie er wusste, ganz unten lagen, musste er erstmal andere, ebenso schmerzliche Teile seiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren. Ganz obenauf lag der Umhang aus Drachenschuppen, den er im Kampf getragen hatte und den sein Partner ihm geschenkt hatte. Trotzdem er mittlerweile so schäbig aussah und immer noch mit Blut verschmiert war, konnte er ihn einfach nicht wegwerfen. Denn dieser Umhang war eines der letzten Dinge, die ihm noch von ihm geblieben waren.

Zögerlich hob er nach und nach die Gegenstände aus der Kiste, die ihm so viel bedeuteten. Zum Schluss kam endlich das, was er gewollt hatte. Liebevoll und mit zugeschnürter Kehle sah er sich nach und nach jedes einzelne Foto seiner Freunde, seines Partners und ihm an. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, wie glücklich er damals ausgesehen hatte. Davon war er gegenwärtig und wahrscheinlich sogar für immer Meilenweit entfernt. Nie wieder würde es so sein, wie früher.

Ihm war so sehr nach Weinen zumute, aber dennoch schaffte er es nicht. Seit der ersten Nacht in seiner Wohnung, als er zusammen gebrochen war, hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war, oder ob er innerlich ausgetrocknet war. Es kümmerte ihn mittlerweile auch nicht mehr.

Drei Stunden später, es war nun schon weit nach Mittag, klappte er schließlich das letzte Album zu. Liebevoll streichelte er über das Cover und in seinen Augen stand soviel Sehnsucht und Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass es einem Zuschauer sicher das Herz gebrochen hätte.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich aus seiner liegenden Position auf und wollte die Alben wieder in die Kiste legen, als ihm etwas Glänzendes ins Auge sprang. Verwirrt hob er den Ring, der dort versteckt in einer Ecke lag, auf und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht.

--

Severus kniete gerade in seinem umfangreichen Kräutergarten auf der Westseite seines Hauses und entfernte per Hand das Unkraut, da dieses schonender für die Kräuter war, als wenn er dies mit Magie tun würde.

Plötzlich verspürte er einen magischen Schock, der ihn bis auf die Knochen erzittern ließ und so heftig war, dass er beinahe hintenüberkippte. Da er instinktiv spürte, dass diese Magiewelle nicht von einer äußeren Bedrohung herrührte, sondern woanders herkam, schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, woher sie stammte und wodurch sie ausgelöst worden war.

Dann kam ihm ein unmöglicher Gedanke. Der Ring! Hatte sein Partner etwa…. Lebte er etwa doch noch? Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht so plötzlich nach zwei Jahren.

Doch umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso logischer erschien es ihm. Was war, wenn er den Ring nur nie gefunden hatte? Was war, wenn er tatsächlich noch lebte? Was war, wenn er zu ihm zurückkommen würde?

--

Mit bebenden Fingern hob Harry seinen linken Ringfinger und verglich seinen Ring mit dem Ring, den er in der anderen Hand hielt. Er bildete es sich nicht nur ein. Sie waren tatsächlich identisch. Aber… wenn dies SEIN Ring war… wie kam er dann in die Kiste? Nun endlich bemerkte er auch das Stück Pergament, das an diesem befestigt war.

Er brauchte einige Minuten, ehe er lesen konnte, was auf diesem stand, da seine Finger zu sehr zitterten und er den Zettel nicht richtig zu fassen bekam. Was würde wohl darauf stehen? War es eine Art Abschiedsbrief? Eine letzte Nachricht, die er ihm hatte zukommen lassen, bevor er Dumbledores Auftrag annahm?

Daran, dass er vielleicht sogar noch leben könnte, wagte er nicht einmal zu denken, geschweige denn, es laut auszusprechen. Seine Hoffnungen würden doch nur wieder brutal zerstört werden, sobald sie zu keimen begannen. So war es bisher immer gewesen und so würde es wohl auch immer sein.

Als er dann schließlich las, was dort auf dem Stück Pergament stand, blieb ihm für einige Augenblicke die Luft zum Atmen.

_Mein liebster Harry,_

_ich hoffe mit all meinem Herzen, dass du diesen kurzen Brief lesen wirst und zu mir kommst. Dumbledore hat mich für Tot erklären lassen, doch das stimmt nicht… Harry, ich lebe… Was in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert ist, werde ich dir erklären, sobald du wieder bei mir bist, in meinen Armen._

_Mein Ring ist ein Portschlüssel. Sage einfach nur meinen Namen und er wird dich zu mir bringen. _

_Harry, ich liebe dich…_

--

Severus ließ langsam die angehaltene Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Die Magiewelle war nun bereits einige Minuten her und es hatte sich noch nichts getan. Niemand war hier per Portschlüssel bei ihm erschienen.

Er hatte es gewusst. Es war ihm klar gewesen. Dennoch traf ihn die erneute Enttäuschung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er nun wieder in sich aufsteigen spürte, wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Warum war er auch so naiv und glaubte, was sein Herz ihm sagte?

--

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte er, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, der ihn daran hinderte, den einen Namen auszusprechen, den er so gerne nach all dieser Zeit wieder über die Lippen bringen wollte.

Schließlich, mit einiger Anstrengung, gelang es ihm, den Kloß soweit runterzuschlucken, dass er tief Luft holen konnte. Es war ihm in dem Moment egal, ob es sich hierbei um eine längst vergessene Falle von Todessern oder gar Voldemort selbst handelte und er in einem Verlies wieder auftauchen würde.

Das einzige, was er in diesem Augenblick wollte, war seinen Ehemann wieder zu sehen. Mit beiden Händen nach diesem kleinen Hoffnungsstrang zu greifen, der sich ihm nun präsentierte. Mit leiser, gebrochener, zittriger Stimme flüsterte er den Namen des Mannes, den er liebte:

„Severus."

--

Den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, kniete Severus in seinem Kräutergarten und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Pure Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, als er auf einmal einen leisen Knall hörte. Den Knall, der unweigerlich bei der Ankunft eines Portschlüssels ausgelöst wurde.

Starr hob er den Kopf und blickte nach vorne. Und als er erkannte, was er da sah, gab er den Kampf gegen seine Tränen auf und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Nicht einmal zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand er. Und er sah ganz genauso aus, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Die Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht, die Augen verdunkelt vor Hoffnung und Sehnsucht. Sein Mund bewegte sich immer wieder, so als wolle er etwas sagen, doch es kam kein Laut heraus.

Langsam und so, als wolle er den Anderen nicht verschrecken, stand er auf. Hob erst einen und dann den anderen Arm und breitete sie mit einem zittrigen Lächeln im Gesicht aus. Keine Sekunde später hielt er einen schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann in seinen Armen, der sich an ihm festkrallte, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen und herzerweichende Schluchzer von sich gab.

Doch auch Severus ging es nicht anders. Er umschloss den Kleineren so fest mit seinen Armen, dass man eigentlich Angst haben musste, er würde ihm die Rippen brechen, doch das kümmerte in dem Moment niemanden. Immer und immer wieder das gleiche vor sich hin flüsternd, barg er sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren.

„_Harry, ich liebe Dich."_

* * *

so... das wars...

und auch, wenn es einige von euch vllt enttäuschen mag, es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben!! Also, bitte auch nicht nach einer fragen... ;o)

hoffe, es ist dem ein oder anderen ein Review wert. )

vllt sieht man sich ja mal bei einer meiner anderen Storys... ;o)

glg, wölfin


End file.
